popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Mirai Yumeno
- 15▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 19= }} |caption = |birthplace = Yukinoshita, Kamakura, Japan |birthdate = April 19th |gender = Female |race = Human |ecolor = Purple |hcolor = Powder Blue |hobby = Drawing, reading, singing lessons |relative = Hikari Nijino and Sora Hoshino (friends) |like = My family, Hikari-chan, Sora-chan, all of our fans |dislike = Things like tests, the auditions |appearance1 = pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE |appearance2 = pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET, pop'n music éclale |theme = Online Love Pop Techno Pop Together! |designer = ちっぴー }} Mirai Yumeno is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE, and the second member revealed from the idol trio, Nijikko. She debuts in Hikari Nijino's Win animation in Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL, along with Sora Hoshino, with unknown names. 2 games later, the name "Mirai Yumeno" was provided. Personality 初めてまんなかで歌うから緊張しちゃうぅ///～、 みんなも一緒に歌ってくださいねっ！ I'm nervous singing for the first time as the middle,///~ Please, everyone sing together! Mirai Yumeno is a shy, gentle girl who is a second tribute of the Rainbow Trio. But somehow, she was easily frightened. Appearance Online Love Pop Mirai appears with mauve eyes and sky blue colored hair. She has a small ponytail with thick pink and yellow streaks, and her hair neck-length with puffy ends. Mirai's main attire is slightly similar to Hikari's, but she instead wears a pink tank top with white gloves, and a pink skirt with white lining and a yellow heart, white fluffy legwarmers with pink and yellow shoes, a fluffy white collar, and a red heart-shaped headset. Her original color palette is used again in Techno Pop, from Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET, as well as Together! from Pop'n Music éclale. Mirai's 2P palette changes her hair to deep violet and her eyes to plain black. Her tank top is white with a sky blue collar, and her skirt and hair tie are light yellow. Her gloves, skirt lining, and shoes are all blue. Her legwarmers are the same color a her collar, and her headset is white. Cameos Mirai Yumeno first appears in Hikari Nijino's Win animation, addition to Sora Hoshino. Mirai, along with Hikari, create cameos in Sora Hoshino's FEVER!, Lose, and WIN animations in Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE. Mirai's hair color was re-colored as an aquamarine color, and sports the same outfit as Sora, but with a pink variant. Mirai and the rest of the Nijikko members appear in Keigo's Lose animation, along with Keigo himself, Erika, Justice, and Mimi. NET Self Quotes Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Town Mode Hidden Song (Techno Pop) 待ち合わせなんですけど、 ２人とも遅刻みたいで…。 ２人が来るまで私とポップン してくれませんか？ I'm waiting for the others, but both of them seem to be late... Will you play Pop'n with me until they both arrive? Find the members of the Rainbow Trio (Battle) あっ・・・ に、にじっ娘メンバーの 夢野みらい え？他の２人ですか？ …ひかりちゃんはカラオケで、 そらちゃんはおもちゃ屋さん …だったかな？ えっと、 私とポップンしてもらいますっ！ 緊張する～！ ・・・い、いきますよ？ Ah... My name is Mirai Yumeno, and I'm a member of the Rainbow Trio. Huh? Where are the other two? ...Hikari is at karaoke, and Sora is at the toy store. ...aren't they? Let me ask that you play Pop'n with me! I'm getting nervous~! ...I-I'm going now. Etymology Yumeno(夢野): Part of Mirai's last name, "yume", means "dream". Mirai(未来):The name means "future". When read phonetically (Yumeno Mirai), her name can be translated as "Future of Dreams" Trivia *Unlike Hikari Nijino and Sora Hoshino, Mirai does not wear an eye protector to her headset. **However, she is shown wearing her eye protector in Hikari and Sora's debut songs. *All three Nijikko girls have their surnames ending with "no". **They also have mauve-colored eyes. Gallery Animations Miraiyumenoani.gif|Neutral Mirai Yumeno 15 1P Lose.gif|1P Lose Mirai Yumeno 15 1P Win.gif|1P Win Mirai_Yumeno_15_2P_Lose.gif|2P Lose Mirai_Yumeno_15_2P_Win.gif|2P Win Screenshots Lose mirai icon.jpg|Mirai's Lose Image Category:Characters Category:Adventure Characters Category:Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE Category:Females Category:AC Characters Category:Nijikko